In a conventional computing device including an operating system (OS) such as Linux, UNIX, Windows 2000, Windows XP or Windows Vista, with the help of a file system of the OS, a user may be allowed to issue commands for accessing data or function stored in a removable device attached to the computing device. The commands, including standard commands, vendor commands or both, may be converted by the file system to machine codes, which may include a bundle of instructions defined in an instruction set of the file system, and then transferred to the removable device through a driver so as to request the removable device to act as required.
However, the user of the computing device may not be allowed to access data in another computing device because the other computing device may include a different OS with a different file system and thus data access commands may be blocked in, for example, the data communication layer and may not be correctly parsed by the other computing device. Consequently, the two computing devices may not recognize one another, resulting in a failure of the direct data access.
Moreover, due to the cost or size factor, some computing devices may not include an embedded storage device such as a CD-ROM, DVD-ROM or hard disk, and thus may seek such resources from other computing devices provided with these function modules. It may therefore be desirable to have a bridge that supports data communications between computing devices.